


Weightless Teardrop

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Heroes - Fandom, House M.D.
Genre: Crossover, F/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nella condizione umana c'è una verità: che tutti gli uomini mentono. Quindi salva la cheerleader, e salva il mondo."<br/>Cinque medici del Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital si ritrovano al centro di un complotto tra alcuni membri della Compagnia. Quattro donne – Elle Bishop, Claire Bennet, Candice Wilmer, Angela Petrelli – si ritroveranno ad essere pesi più o meno importanti per far pendere la bilancia verso l'esplosione nucleare di New York o la sua salvezza, verso la morte violenta di un membro della squadra di House o un ritorno alla normalità che, in fin dei conti, appare decisamente difficile da conseguire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weightless Teardrop

**Author's Note:**

> Heroes!Timeline: S1 (da 1x01 _Genesis_ a 1x23 _How to Stop an Exploding Man_ ), con la speciale presenza di Elle Bishop (da S2) e accenni più o meno importanti a fatti, avvenimenti e situazioni provenienti da S2 e S3. Epilogo più o meno verso 2x01 _Four Months Later_.  
>  House MD!Timeline: S3 (da 3x03 _Informed Consent_ a 3x17 _Fetal Position_ ); non vi sono cenni all'arco narrativo di Tritter, che avviene mentre l'autore guarda palesemente altrove.
> 
> Fino all'ultimo istante sono stato indeciso se classificare questa storia tra i What If? colossali o tra gli Alternate Universe. Dopo molti tentennamenti, ho scelto la prima opzione: gli "E se…" con cui avere a che fare sono tantissimi, è vero, ma sono proprio formulati secondo questa logica.  
> Le timeline si incastrano: tutto ciò che ho citato avviene all'inizio di Novembre 2006, eccetto prologo (Luglio 2006) ed epilogo (Marzo 2007). Prepondera la visione di _House MD_ , perché ci stava bene ma soprattutto _perché sì_.  
>  Buona parte dei dialoghi dei personaggi di Heroes sono canon o riscritti a partire dal canon: è particolarmente evidente nella scena tra Matt Parkman e Molly Walker nell'epilogo, per esempio, o nelle battute della reloaded fight del Kirby Plaza. Angela, Candice ed Elle sono i personaggi più sprecati da Kring, e questo è quanto ho da dire su di loro. In generale, ove possibile, i fatti sono rimasti gli stessi o sono stati riscritti: perdonate qualche leggerezza, nel caso, nonché il mio fanboying sfrenato nei confronti di taluni esemplari di character a tutto tondo.  
> Ringraziamenti causa citazioni: Eryslash&Fiorediloto (per il potere di House, per la caratterizzazione di Wilson secondo House e per qualche altra cosa che ora non ricordo, perché sì), Lisachan (per due idee che involontariamente mi ha imbeccato, perché volle fortissimamente volle, perché sì), Sarabakanashimi (per Elle, e anche perché sì), Suinogiallo (per l'antrace, il Ciproxin, le flebo; perché sì), ancora Eryslash (perché la sua cover art è meravigliosa e non ci sono parole per definirla come si deve, perché sì).  
> Omaggi, atmosfere e riprese: Gossip Girl, Cobra Starship, Grey's Anatomy, Marvel Comics, Coldplay (divertitevi a trovarle tutte, mh?). Il titolo stesso della storia è un crossover: _Weightless_ dalla OST di Heroes S1 vs _Teardrop_ , _main theme_ di House MD.
> 
> Ah, giusto: se vi ricorda i webcomic di Heroes, state tranquilli, è esattamente una cosa voluta.
> 
> Buona lettura.

_A Eryslash e Fiorediloto_  
 _perché una volta gli show erano meglio._  
 _(Infatti ci scrivevate, **maledetteH**.)_

**Quattro mesi prima. Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Princeton, NJ**

«Trentadue anni, maschio, presumibilmente indiano. Coinvolto nell'incidente in fondo alla Nona. Lesioni multiple alle gambe e continua a perdere conoscenza.»  
«Al mio tre. Uno, due... Può sentirmi, signore?»  
Tutto bianco e grigio e rosa, intorno a lui. Mille punture gli trafiggono le braccia e le gambe, il dolore si attenua e torna ad esplodere senza motivo apparente. Sente ancora il riecheggiare dello schianto, i vetri che si infrangono contro di lui e le lamiere che si accartocciano con un muggito pauroso, e sente una voce di donna chiedergli qualcosa.  
«Pressione in diminuzione, iniettate due-»  
 _Shanti..._

«E ora sarei molto curiosa di scoprire per quale motivo sono stata costretta a una trafila di impegnative, verbali e non, sull'assoluta segretezza di quanto mi sta per raccontare.»  
Il sorriso dell'uomo alla sua destra è leggermente untuoso, certamente molto più nervoso di quanto si aspetterebbe dal "direttore di un laboratorio farmaceutico altamente specializzato" di New York; inserisce la combinazione nella ghiera numerica, schiudendo i tre lucchetti e aprendo la valigetta dalla sua parte.  
«Non sono molto più soddisfatta di prima. Sono contenitori sicuri?»  
«Non contengono isotopi radioattivi o virus, dottoressa Cuddy, stia tranquilla. Le fiale che vede sono i primi campioni di un rivoluzionario vaccino ancora in corso di sperimentazione; se la fase di test avrà successo, saremo il primo laboratorio farmaceutico a poter annunciare di aver sviluppato un ritrovato contro le malattie degenerative delle funzioni nervose.»  
«Quello che non capisco» sospira Cuddy, congiungendo le mani lungo i lati del naso, «è il perché si sia rivolto a noi. Non che il nostro ospedale non sia disponibile, ma ci sono strutture meglio attrezzate e più prestigiose.»  
«Ritengo» risponde l'uomo più anziano, prendendo in mano una fiala e agitandola brevemente, come a volerle dimostrare la loro assoluta sicurezza, «che il suo ospedale sia altamente qualificato per la perfetta conservazione del vaccino in una sala schermata da agenti esterni; allo stesso tempo, nessuno sa della mia scelta di una struttura ragionevolmente lontana da New York.»  
«Capisco. E in cambio della custodia...»  
«Ho bisogno di due ore di permesso.»  
L'occhiata della donna è quanto mai eloquente, ma House, pur avendola vista, finge ostentatamente che ciò non sia mai avvenuto. «Scusate l'interruzione» dice, e poi, rivolto a lui, «House, non è assolutamente il momento.»  
«E ora non è assolutamente il momento che io faccia ambulatorio. Due ore di permesso.»  
«Non se ne parla.»  
«Io da qui non mi muovo.»  
«House, mi stai mettendo in imbarazzo. Perché dovrei esentarti da due ore di ambulatorio?»  
«Perché sono bello, intelligente e ho v-»  
«Risposte sbagliate. Fuori o ti licenzio!» sibila, rendendosi immediatamente conto di quanto sia vuota la sua minaccia; l'incredibile, però, è che House gira i tacchi e si avvia verso la porta, rinunciando a un confronto diretto per qualche istante.  
«Vi chiedo di scusarmi, è la prima volta che accade» mente. In un fruscio di carte, ritrova quella che le interessava. «Dicevamo, in cambio della custodia delle fiale in una camera schermata...»  
«La Primatech fornirà un cospicuo finanziamento. Ponga lei la cifra.»  
Cuddy spalanca la bocca, sorpresa, ma riesce a trasformare rapidamente lo stupore in educata incredulità. «Con tutto il rispetto, signor Linderman, non credo che-»  
«Cento milioni di dollari in quattro rate da venticinque, la prima versata al termine della custodia e le successive a scadenza di un mese l'una dall'altra.»  
Boccheggia, riflettendo rapidamente sulle implicazioni di un finanziamento di tale portata. «Le dispiace se le chiedo un fondo di garanzia?»  
«Lei ha grandi qualità di amministratrice avveduta, dottoressa.» Bishop solleva la seconda valigetta, molto più piccola e compatta, e la apre davanti agli occhi sbigottiti di Cuddy: otto lingotti d'oro, posti in due cassetti foderati.  
«Accetto.»  
«Mille grazie, allora. Come d'accordo, tra quattro mesi mia figlia ritirerà le fiale. Elle Bishop.»  
«L. Bishop» trascrive meccanicamente. «Se volete attendere, sarò lieta di mostrarvi la sala schermata in cui farò conservare il vaccino.»  
«Non è necessario» si affretta a specificare Linderman, alzandosi. «Anzi, in realtà ci siamo trattenuti anche troppo, non vorremmo disturbare ulteriormente.»  
«Dubito che un finanziatore così generoso possa essere classificato sotto la voce "disturbo".» È un sorriso più convinto di quanto si sarebbe aspettata all'inizio di questo colloquio, ma pur sempre freddo e incerto di fronte all'espressione avida di Bishop e a quella impenetrabile di Linderman.

Cuddy si ricorda di essere infuriata con House soltanto quando lo incrocia a tarda sera nella hall.  
«Sei ore di ambulatorio in più, questa settimana» annuncia con enfasi, affrettando il passo a una velocità tale da impedirgli di raggiungerla senza affaticarsi.  
«Che cosa?» Il disappunto del medico riecheggia per tutta la sala quasi deserta. «Ai bravi dottori si aumenta il salario, si diminuisce il lavoro o si fanno _avances_ sessuali: dal momento in cui ho cominciato a fare sul serio ambulatorio avrei dovuto avere una di queste cose!»  
«Molto spiritoso. Lo spettacolo di stamattina nel mio ufficio è stato indecoroso.»  
«Non sono mai stato da te» ribatte, senza fermarsi.  
«Smettila. Ti è andata bene che avessimo già raggiunto un accordo di massima.»  
«Non sono mai stato da te» ripete stolidamente. «Credimi, mi sarei ricordato di aver sbirciato in una scollatura così profonda.»  
Cuddy sospira. «Certo. Ovvio. Naturalmente avrò parlato con il tuo sosia. Perché non ci ho pensato prima?» ironizza.  
«Sai, è questo ciò che mi piace di te» ridacchia. «Arrivi sempre a capire in fretta gli enigmi della vita.»  
La lascia lì, a poca distanza dall'uscita, gridandole dietro un «'Notte, Cuddy» come tutte le altre sere.

  
 _(Cover Art by_ [Eryslash](http://eryslash.livejournal.com/) _)_

  


**WEIGHTLESS TEARDROP**

_Essere speciali è una componente inevitabile di ogni essere umano. Un giorno, bello o brutto indipendentemente dalla presenza del sole o della pioggia, possiamo svegliarci e scoprire che c'è una scintilla, più o meno intensa, che ha sempre vissuto dentro di noi. Oppure può capitarci di ammirare il suo splendore, o la sua fioca luminosità, nella routine quotidiana, quando l'ultima cosa che ci aspetteremmo è la catena di eventi orchestrata dal caso soltanto per dimostrarci che la nostra vita normale non è che un trastullo immaginario in cui continuiamo a crogiolarci, in attesa di amore, approvazione, serenità, sicurezza o della prova finale dell'ineluttabile fatalità delle cose._

**Una boutique. Queens, New York City, NY**

Cameron ha incenerito con uno sguardo inequivocabile la zelante commessa appena si è avvicinata a meno di sei metri dal suo spazio vitale: gli acquisti vanno fatti da soli, senza scocciatrici tra i piedi, e ha bisogno di un'attenzione nel pieno del suo vigore per decidere se acquistare il vestito rosso che è molto sensuale, ma forse un po' troppo vistoso, o quello nero che fa un po' suora peccatrice ma sempre di grande effetto, specie per qualche occasione speciale. _Che non sia Chase, per carità_ : una notte di sesso da strafatta basta e avanza, nella vita, e non ha alcuna intenzione di ripetere lo show con chicchessia.  
Esaminando con curiosità i fregi sull'orlo dell'abito nero – una stampa astratta in rilievo sulla stoffa – lascia che i suoi occhi si soffermino sulla signora distinta che è appena scattata in un ticchettio affettato, nell'imitazione malriuscita di una corsetta che solo una sessantenne in ottima salute può sfoggiare. I sessant'anni, nota con uno sguardo cupo, ce li ha tutti, e così pure un lieve accenno di scoliosi – abbastanza perché non debba indossare mai più quei fastidiosissimi tacchi; e se la vista non l'ha appena ingannata, ha appena infilato una cintura ben stretta nella sua borsa, nella sua camminata svelta e niente affatto dissimulatoria.  
Prima che possa avvisare un sorvegliante che _potrebbe_ aver appena assistito a un reato, la signora se l'è già squagliata. Cameron si avvicina allo scaffale delle cinture, chinandosi appena per guardare i prezzi: tutti tra i duecento e i seicento dollari. _Alla faccia della signora distinta_ , commenta acida tra sé, considerando che con quello che può permettersi di spendere senza piangere lacrime di recriminazione c'è poco da scialare.  
Alla fine, Cameron prende quello rosso. Un maleducato la urta all'uscita della boutique, facendola quasi cadere, ma corre così di fretta che non si ferma neanche a chiedere scusa; inveisce per pochi istanti, prima di accorgersi che se non si sbriga farà tardi per il turno.

  


**Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, Centro Trasfusionale. Princeton, NJ**

«Oh, buongiorno!» lo saluta affabile, stringendogli la mano. «Come sta?»  
«Abbastanza bene, grazie. Mi fa piacere rivederla.»  
«Anche oggi è qui per una donazione?»  
Annuisce, scoprendo il braccio. «Mi sembra il minimo. Questo ospedale mi ha salvato la vita, una volta.»

  


**Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Princeton, NJ**

«Cos'è questa storia che vuoi vedermi con tanta urgenza da solo e in un ambulatorio vuoto?» esordisce, per poi bloccarsi di colpo. «C'è una mascherata?» chiede, indicando con un cenno della testa la tenuta anti-contaminazione.  
«Profilassi.»  
House inarca un sopracciglio. «Mamma, ho paura degli aghi.»  
«Scopri il braccio e stenditi. Non ho tempo da perdere.»  
Sospira, togliendosi la giacca e arrotolandosi la manica della camicia. «A cosa devo tanta premura?»  
«Ricordi il senatore Brown?»  
«L'adultero?»  
«Sospetta antrace. Una busta maneggiata prima di venire qui.»  
Un fischio. «Dimmi che non devo starmene qui a grattarmi la pancia per tre ore mentre mi ficchi il Ciproxin in vena.»  
«Tu e la tua squadra: Chase è già sotto flebo, Cameron sta salendo in questo momento.» Cuddy lo aiuta a sistemarsi. «Foreman aveva la giornata libera, non è stato in contatto con nessuno di voi.»  
House sospira, deluso. «Non c'è neanche un po' di morfina, qui dentro? Ci avevo sperato.»  
«Tu ci speri _sempre_.»  
«Voglio la mia TV.»  
Cuddy gli accarezza la fronte in un gesto fin troppo casuale. «Oh no» geme House. «Niente molestie sessuali su un povero malato di antrace.»  
«Non sei malato. È un atto dovuto, il mio» ride.

  


**Appartamento di Robert Chase. Princeton, NJ**

Una volta tornato a casa, rassicurato dal fatto che il sospetto caso di antrace si è rivelato null'altro che un falso allarme, Chase è piuttosto stupito di trovare qualcosa di diverso dalla solita corrispondenza; tra un paio di lettere di scarsa importanza – fatture, missive, ora non è molto interessato – e la solita pubblicità, trova una busta gialla senza mittente, piuttosto voluminosa. La tasta un paio di volte – contiene qualcosa di squadrato e, a dispetto dell'imbottitura, quel qualcosa non sembra per niente fragile – e la rigira ancora per cercare indizi su chi possa avergliela mandata. Senza successo.  
Quando finalmente decide di aprirla, si è già buttato sul divano, calciando via le scarpe che, con il loro personale contributo, fanno sì che il disordine generale della casa non vada a diminuire. _Non ha senso che un'anonima benefattrice mi mandi le sue calde impressioni su talami altrui_ , pensa tra sé con sincero divertimento, e il sorriso che spunta sulle sue labbra e si allarga si trasforma in una smorfia non appena la pelle intorno al segno dell'ago ricomincia a pulsare lievemente. Sta di fatto che tra le mani ha una di quelle cassettine che si usano nelle videocamere vecchio modello, senza etichette né contrassegni: Chase manda al diavolo House, la Cuddy, se stesso e il disordine almeno tre volte, mentre urta ogni spigolo e butta all'aria tutto alla ricerca dell'adattatore giusto, rassegnandosi infine a dedurre che, delle due, l'una: o il demone del caos ha appena fagocitato il succitato adattatore, o _non ha mai avuto un adattatore_.  
Getta tutto dall'altra parte della stanza, allungandosi e stiracchiandosi alla ricerca di un po' di tranquillità e di relax. E addormentandosi ancora vestito cinque minuti dopo.

  


**Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, Pronto Soccorso. Princeton, NJ**

«Accidenti, è ridotta male.»  
Le infermiere del pronto soccorso la spostano in fretta sul primo lettino disponibile, cominciando a rimuovere immediatamente le schegge di vetro che hanno ferito la ragazzina e attendendo l'arrivo dei medici per intervenire quanto prima possibile su quelle eventualmente penetrate più in profondità.  
«Pressione in diminuzione.»  
«In fretta, in fretta!»  
Claire apre gli occhi, sbattendoli un paio di volte: il dolore è forte, ma sente già le prime ferite rimarginarsi – poco può fare per quelle ancora aperte, finché ha ancora... _oh Dio, sono caduta di sotto: non è il momento di fare esperimenti per sapere se posso morire!_  
«Peter Petrelli» balbetta, stringendo i denti ogni volta che una scheggia viene estratta e la ferita pulita e medicata.  
«È sveglia» commenta una voce ovattata.  
«Signorina, non si muova» ordina un medico; un'infermiera la tiene ferma per le spalle, mentre torna a visitare e a controllare le reazioni delle pupille.  
«No... ho bisogno di Peter Petrelli. Ho bisogno di trovarlo.» Claire continua a farfugliare per pochi secondi, poi il tempo si dilata, le immagini si schiariscono e poi diventano scure e buie all'improvviso.

  


**A poca distanza da un albergo. Princeton, NJ**

«Ti ringrazio, Wilson» lo saluta con un mezzo sorriso. «Te lo restituisco appena posso.»  
Mentre la porta dell'ennesima sistemazione temporanea di Wilson si chiude con un tonfo leggero, Chase è di nuovo in auto e ha già acceso il motore: sul sedile al suo fianco fa bella mostra di sé un adattatore per mini-cassette.  
Si ferma poco prima delle strisce pedonali, dopo neanche cinquecento metri: una ragazza bionda è appena passata col rosso, e riesce a non investirla solo perché stava procedendo davvero pianissimo. La biondina si volta verso di lui, facendogli un saluto con la mano e sorridendo come neanche una bambina di cinque anni. Chase sbuffa, tamburellando con le dita sul volante: sembra prendersi tutto il tempo del mondo per attraversare, saltellando anziché camminare; non appena è arrivata a metà strada, si ferma, guardando l'auto dell'uomo sfilare lungo il viale.  
Guardando dallo specchietto, Chase giurerebbe di aver visto una luce intensa in corrispondenza della ragazza. È già troppo lontano per sentire il crepitio del fulmine che fa saltare in aria il semaforo, ancora bloccato sul rosso, e decide che non è altro che il riflesso del sole di prima mattina.  
Elle sorride.

  


**Appartamento di Robert Chase. Princeton, NJ**

_Va a finire che è davvero una cassetta porno_ , pensa tra sé, mentre le prime immagini, confuse e traballanti, mostrano un ragazzo fuori campo e una ragazza bionda con la divisa da cheerleader discutere animatamente sulla necessità di riprendere una scena.  
E che scena.  
«Per la miseria» esala, mentre una ragazzina bionda precipita da più di venti metri e si schianta al suolo di testa: arretra inconsapevolmente contro il divano, poi, quando la vede _rialzarsi_.  
«Sono Claire Bennet» annuncia in video. «Era il tentativo numero sei.»  
 _Tentativo di cosa?_ si chiede con un brivido. _Di ucciderti? Di capire se puoi morire o se sei un abominio della scienza medica destinato all'immortalità?_  
Le sue mani, strette contro l'imbottitura del divano, splendono debolmente, come illuminate dall'interno. Chase non se ne rende conto, mentre la cassetta avanza: prima le immagini di un treno in fiamme, di Claire-Ben-net che attraversa il fuoco come in un'illusione ottica, poi un'interferenza, come se qualcuno avesse manomesso il nastro per un paio di minuti.  
«Questa scena è stata registrata a Odessa, Texas» annuncia una voce femminile diversa, più acuta: la telecamera traballa per qualche secondo prima di stabilizzarsi, ma una luce piuttosto intensa va dritta nell'obiettivo, impedendo di distinguere altro che un paio di labbra sottili e incurvate in un sorriso inquietante. «Ma qualcuno progetta di spostare la streghetta a New York City, magari con qualche tappa intermedia per non dare troppo nell'occhio. Ci sarà qualcuno sulla sua strada che riuscirà a mettere in gabbia l'uccellino? Lo scopriremo nella prossima puntata. Baci baci».  
Chase resta senza fiato. Continua a guardare per un po' lo schermo, ormai privo di immagini, poi si china a cercare l'involucro della cassetta: la busta morbida è ai piedi del divano, strappata al centro per la foga di riprendere in mano il nastro misterioso: sul davanti c'è sempre quella che, a primo acchito, gli era sembrata un'elica di RNA stilizzata – _da quando i supereroi sono veri?_ è la domanda che risuona nella sua testa, una pulsazione continua e aritmica che gli schiaffeggia i pensieri – e ne segue i contorni con le dita che, sotto i suoi occhi inorriditi, sono inspiegabilmente e inquietantemente luminose.  
Il pager trilla con urgenza: Chase lo cerca per un minuto buono, e quando lo trova non c'è traccia di quella luminescenza dorata. Spera di aver avuto le allucinazioni. A mezzogiorno. Da sobrio.

  


**Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Princeton, NJ**

«Donna, tra i sedici e i diciassette anni, mis-»  
«Da quando a diciassette anni si è donne?» la interrompe House, battendo il bastone contro il bordo del tavolo.  
«Donna, tra i sedici e i diciassette anni» insiste Cuddy, ignorandolo senza una seconda occhiata. «Sopravvissuta ad una caduta dal terzo piano di un edificio in circostanze misteriose. Ha letteralmente attraversato una vetrata prima di fare un volo di dieci metri e atterrare in un cassonetto dell'immondizia.»  
«Una cura ideale di bellezza» butta lì, ma il fruscio di carte del dossier copre parzialmente la sua battuta.  
«I valori mi sembrano a posto» commenta Chase, dando un morso alla brioche e senza neanche slacciare la giacca; Cameron sfoglia la cartella con una mano tenendo il bicchiere di Starbucks ben stretto nella mano.  
«È ancora viva? Cavoli, se è fortunata» ribatte Foreman, chiudendo il fascicolo. «Ne avrà per qualche mese, dopo quel volo fratture e traumi sono la prassi.»  
« _Sarebbe_ la prassi, Foreman» specifica, cercando l'attenzione di House per il colpo a sorpresa e sorridendo tra sé mentre la ottiene, parola dopo parola. «Peccato che la nostra paziente non abbia neppure un graffio.»  
Cameron versa il caffè sul tavolo quasi nello stesso istante in cui Chase si strozza con l'ultimo boccone di brioche. _Un'altra? O peggio ancora la stessa?_  
«Non è Carnevale e neppure Natale, _donna_. O è la puttanella di Dio in persona o giù al pronto soccorso hanno preso un granchio e magari si è solo scontrata con la vetrina di un negozio per guardare meglio i tanga in offerta.»  
«Ci sono dei testimoni.»  
«Impegnati a guardare i suddetti tanga. Scommetto che fa la cheerleader.»  
«Come...» Cuddy esita di fronte all'espressione di Chase, più sconvolta di quanto si aspettasse. «Okay, niente. In realtà non ci sono dubbi su _cosa_ sia accaduto. Il problema è capire _come_.»  
House si alza stancamente, strappando i fascicoli – uno ancora umido di caffé tiepido – dalle mani dei suoi sottoposti, e gettandoli nel primo cestino a portata di lancio senza tanti complimenti. «Hai la stessa credibilità dell'allarme antrace di ieri.»  
«Che allarme antrace?» Cuddy cade dalle nuvole, mentre House, Chase e Cameron la guardano straniti.  
«Ieri ci hai fatto le flebo di Ciproxin per il senatore Brown!»  
«Il senatore Brown? Ma se ieri non ero neanche in ospedale! Ero andata... oh, lasciate perdere.»  
«Neanche per sogno» sbotta House; Cameron si porta improvvisamente una mano alla fronte.  
«Che hai?» le chiede Foreman, sospettoso, ma lei scuote il capo con energia.  
«Nulla, mi... mi girava la testa. Ora è passato.»  
«Problemi da donne» la liquida House, avvicinandosi alla porta. «Be', andiamo a vedere l'unta del Signore o stiamo qui ancora un po' a scambiarci gli ultimi pettegolezzi? Sappiate che non entrerò in seminario per questo. Di pretini falliti ce ne basta uno.»  
Lo seguono tutti, senza fretta.

House fa un gesto stizzito alle infermiere per farle uscire dalla stanza. Vorrebbe poter fare altrettanto nei confronti dei colleghi – almeno, quelli che potrebbero non sapere, o non capire, – ma sa che non gli sarebbe permesso.  
Claire guarda i medici intorno al suo lettino, soffermandosi su tutti e su nessuno in particolare: il biondino dall'aria vagamente nauseata, le due dottoresse che la fissano come una bestia rara, il medico dalla pelle scura che la squadra di sottecchi cercando il punto debole dei suoi referti in un fruscio di fogli sempre più spasmodico. E lui, che sembra inchiodarla al suo posto e impedirle perfino di dondolare le gambe al di fuori del lettino, alternativamente.  
House si rivolge al vuoto, quasi fosse particolarmente interessato alla sfumatura grigiastra delle pareti della stanza di isolamento.  
«Lei crede nell'esistenza del paranormale, signorina Bennet?» le chiede, picchiettando un paio di volte sul pavimento con il bastone. Tutti si voltano verso di loro, curiosi di sapere come mai sia a conoscenza dell'identità di una paziente priva di qualsiasi documento di riconoscimento: Claire lo guarda con occhi sgranati, incerta su quale sia la risposta giusta da dargli.  
«Ci sono cose inspiegabili» ammette, tormentandosi le pellicine del pollice con il bordo dei denti. House inarca le sopracciglia.  
«Cose come il suo... potere di rigenerare le cellule morte?»  
Claire salta giù dal lettino e tenta di fuggire, ma House riesce a intrufolare il bastone tra le sue gambe, facendola cadere lunga distesa per terra: il labbro sanguina per un paio di secondi e, quasi contemporaneamente, lei e Cameron gemono di dolore. La piccola ferita della ragazzina si rimargina poco dopo, sotto i loro occhi.  
«Voi non sapete niente» strepita, cercando di liberarsi dalla stretta di Foreman e di Chase. «Niente! Io devo trovare Peter Petrelli!»  
«Ragazzina, io so qualcosa di più del niente» la interrompe, costringendola a sporgere il labbro risanato con una pressione del pollice. «So che ti chiami Claire Bennet, so che sei una... mutante, e so che ti danno la caccia.» Una pausa. «E so che non sei l'unica, qui dentro.»  
Fissa Chase, che continua a sillabare "Claire-Ben-net" a voce bassissima e tiene le mani colpevolmente dietro la schiena, e poi Cameron, che è appoggiata contro un armadietto e si stringe una mano al petto, come sopraffatta dalla paura; poi, seguendo le sue riflessioni, cerca lo sguardo smarrito di Cuddy.  
«Quel carico. Quante erano?»  
«Quale carico?» gli chiede, sorpresa. Impercettibilmente, fa mezzo passo indietro.  
«Quello di cui nessuno era a conoscenza e di cui sto scoprendo gli effetti senza capire come. Le _fiale_.» Alza un dito verso di lei. «Quante erano?»  
«Avevi detto che non eri mai entrato, anche se avevo ribadito il contrario! E comunque io non sono autorizzata a-»  
«Punto primo, non sono mai entrato nel tuo studio, anche se continui a rinfacciarmelo, così come tu non ci hai fatto delle flebo di Ciproxin» ringhia. «Punto secondo, lo scoprirei comunque. Mi prenderei questa informazione con la forza o portandoti a letto, quindi tanto vale che tu me la dica ora, prima che sia tardi.»  
Cuddy si volta verso Claire per un istante. «Cinque.»  
L'allarme suona all'impazzata.  
«Ne mancano due. Jimmy e...»  
Un sibilo accompagna il rumore di vetri antiproiettile in frantumi: Claire e Cameron gridano terrorizzate, tutti si affrettano ad uscire dalla stanza nel tentativo di salvarsi da quelli che sembrano colpi di arma da fuoco. Nella confusione generale che sconvolge gli occupanti dell'ospedale, Cuddy viene colpita ad un braccio da una siringa conficcata con forza da una donna magrissima, vestita con un camice da paziente e un berrettino di lana. Mentre si accascia a terra con un grido, la donna fa in tempo a voltare l'angolo con una corsa a perdifiato. Chase la insegue, ma appena arrivato all'incrocio trova solo un infermiere che corre nella direzione opposta. Sbatte le ciglia un paio di volte, prima di percepire il suo stomaco che fa un'altra capriola disgustosa: le mani brillano ancora di una luce dorata.  
«Mio Dio, _cosa_ sono?»

  


**Residenza Petrelli.** **Manhattan, New York City, NY**

«Come hai fatto a perderla?» La voce femminile è calma e controllata, ma lascia trasparire una furia trattenuta a stento da eventi più grandi di lei. «No, lascia stare. Preoccupati piuttosto di dove potrebbe essere.»  
«Mi ha chiesto di andare in bagno, in attesa del nuovo scalo. Mi sono fermato davanti all'entrata del bagno, ma non è più uscita... il vetro era spaccato, ma non credo si sia buttata giù, avrei sentito un allarme, qualcosa.»  
«Non accetto gli errori, men che meno da te. Sai cosa sa fare e il meglio che riesci a pensare è "non credo si sia buttata giù"?» Angela porta alle labbra la tazza di tè, prima di mettere in attesa la chiamata.  
«Primatech.»  
«Candice» annuncia, in tono professionale. «Missione compiuta.»  
Candice aggiunge ancora qualcosa. «Molto bene» risponde Angela, soddisfatta. «Rientra alla base quanto prima. Ci sono problemi, e Linderman richiede la tua presenza» Riprende la prima comunicazione. «Hai ascoltato?»  
«Sì. Vado a riprendere Claire.»  
«Oh, non credo che sarà necessario» sorride, guardando fuori dalla finestra con distacco. «La Provvidenza ci ama, dopotutto.»

  


**Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, Reparto di Isolamento. Princeton, NJ**

«Vi dico che non ho niente! Sto bene!»  
«Spiacente, Wilson» ribatte Cuddy, fissando il sangue che risale pigramente lungo il catetere. «Fino a quando non ne saremo completamente certi, né tu né io stessa né uno qualsiasi dei presenti potrà uscire dall'ospedale. Foreman ha in gestione la burocrazia ordinaria fino a nuovo ordine.»  
«Foreman è un idiota.»  
«House» lo riprovera Cameron, tenendosi una tempia con la punta delle dita. «Potresti evitare di odiare tutto l'universo per cinque minuti? Il tuo disgusto mi provoca la nausea.»  
«Sei empatica» sentenzia House di rimando, picchiettando con il bastone contro il bordo del letto di Claire Bennet. «Vale a dire che sei ancora più inutile di quanto tu non lo sia il resto dell'anno. E la lampadina umana non è molto più sexy di te.»  
«Non capisco» pigola Claire, tirando le gambe contro il corpo. «Significa che qualcuno... mi ha iniettato le stesse cose nel sangue, in passato?»  
«Fa differenza?» Il sorriso di Chase è teso, nel tentativo perso in partenza di ironizzare sulla luce che a tratti emette dalle mani. Claire scuote la testa, prima di trovare nuovamente il coraggio di parlare.  
«Io devo trovare Peter Petrelli. A New York. Devo partire subito.»  
«Non vai da nessuna parte, ragazzina» sbotta Cuddy, avvicinandosi alla zona di scambio che li isola dal resto del reparto in una sorta di quarantena e porgendo all'infermiere di turno il proprio campione di sangue e quello di Wilson. «Fatelo analizzare al più presto, insieme ai campioni già in laboratorio: voglio uno screening completo, dai livelli di emoglobina alle alterazioni genetiche, e lo voglio nel più breve tempo possibile» ordina concitata, prima di tornare dal gruppo.  
«Ascolta, la tua situazione va studiata attentamente prima di prendere una decisione; non è sicuro che una ragazza nelle tue condizioni, ricercata da un'organizzazione che voleva portarti fuori dal paese-»  
«Senta, signora, non ho nessuna intenzione di-»  
«Sei senz'altro minorenne» interviene Chase, «quindi non potrai uscire da qui fino a quando i tuoi genitori non avranno inviato un permesso scritto.»  
«Se i miei genitori sanno dove sono, lo saprà anche _lui_!»  
«Non credo-»  
«Per favore, la mia testa, state calmi e-»  
«Non hai diritto di parola-»  
«Ora _basta_!» grida Cuddy, accompagnata dal rumore fragoroso di fiale e vetri infranti e da smorfie e sonori gemiti di dolore. Si porta una mano alla bocca, orripilata, voltandosi lentamente verso House e la...  
«Wilson, il _resto_ del tuo corpo?» chiede con un fil di voce, mentre Cameron e Chase si affrettano a chiudere le tende rivolte verso l'esterno.  
«Credo di essere leggermente...» e anche la testa di Wilson sparisce, rendendo la sua voce quasi un'espressione di un'entità sovrannaturale, «invisibile.»

«Disturbo?»  
Cuddy si inalbera, furibonda. «Chi l'ha autorizzata ad entrare in una zona isolata dell'ospedale? Chi è lei?» I suoi ultrasuoni incrinano perfino il quadrante dell'orologio di Wilson, ma nessuno può accorgersene e in ogni caso smettono di chiedersi l'origine del suo gemito quando, dopo una scintilla scoccata dalle sue mani e un gridolino di Claire, Elle fa saltare una delle due luci al neon della stanza.  
«Io ti ho già visto» commenta Chase, sorpreso. «Sei quella che ho quasi investito, ieri.»  
«E io che pensavo che _finalmente_ avessi trovato una donna vera» ribatte House, cupo. «Credi di poterlo far passare come incidente coperto da garanzia, Cuddy?» riprende, indicando la plafoniera distrutta.  
«Chi _sei_?»  
«Io sono Elle» risponde, facendo un saluto con la mano prima a Cameron, che già si è pentita di averglielo chiesto, e poi a tutti gli altri. «Non ci siamo presentati prima, anche se già conosco qualcuno» e fa una smorfia nei confronti di Claire, che ormai, al pari dei medici dell'ospedale, sembra aver raggiunto il limite di ciò che può comprendere in un solo giorno.  
«Faccio portare del caffè» geme Cameron, avvicinandosi all'interfono.  
«Non vorrei sembrare scortese» risponde con cortesia compita, allungando la mano e facendo saltare l'apparecchio con un fulmine, «ma avrei bisogno di sapere della merce della Primatech. Mio padre ne ha bisogno.» Si guarda intorno, squadrando quello che, dall'aspetto, gli sembra la persona di più alto grado.  
«No no, piccola.» House la costringe a voltarsi. «Quella che comanda è la Centrale del Latte. Noi siamo solo i suoi lacchè.»  
«House, _ti prego_.» Più che un'implorazione o un ordine è un vero e proprio ringhio assassino, frustrato dall'impossibilità di comprendere. «Le fiale sperimentali che dovevamo custodire...»  
«... sono state trafugate e ci sono state iniettate.»  
Elle spalanca la bocca, spostando lo sguardo dalla Cuddy a House con espressione sempre più indignata. «Mio padre mi ucciderà! No, peggio, ucciderà prima il resto della Compagnia e poi me! Non erano questi i patti!»  
«Tuo-»  
«No, Cuddy, non è una...» House scandisce lentamente le lettere, tornando a fissare Claire, «... Petrelli. Non lei. E questo potere da baraccone mi ucciderà» rincara, scattando nervoso con il bastone: Claire, Elle, Cameron e Chase cominciano a parlare tutti insieme e senza alcuna logica né controllo, così decide di lasciarsi cadere su una sedia e attendere che la buriana si spenga.  
«Non ho più l'età per fare da babysitter ai pulcini.»  
«Non hai _mai saputo fare_ il babysitter» puntualizza la voce di Wilson, che preme una mano invisibile sulla sua spalla; House riflette che è davvero strano considerare che quella che sta sospirando poco sopra il suo orecchio è l'aria che respira.

«Fate un po' di silenzio!»  
L'ultimo vetro ancora intero si infrange sotto le vibrazioni della voce di Cuddy, risultando abbastanza doloroso da zittire tutti quanti.  
«Dottoressa Cuddy?» Un'infermiera timida e ricciuta si fa sentire attraverso il corridoio che separa la zona di quarantena dal reparto, senza protezioni o mascherine. «Il dottor Foreman ha terminato le analisi. Non ci sono pericoli per la salute pubblica, non c'è possibilità di contagio: ha bisogno di lei, del dottor House e della sua squadra per un problema.»  
Cameron fa un passo avanti per prima, ma l'infermiera la ferma con un gesto rispettoso. «Tutti tranne la dottoressa Cameron.»  
«Cosa succede?»  
«Il dottor Foreman ritiene che è più saggio che resti lontana dai reparti più affollati dell'ospedale» si stringe nelle spalle, lasciando una cartellina a Cuddy e andando via. Cameron non è molto convinta di questa spiegazione – neanche Chase lo è, e cerca lo sguardo di House per cogliervi una spiegazione plausibile.  
«Dunque?» mormora invece, cercando la dottoressa e ponendo un interrogativo silenzioso più forte di molte domande.  
«Sì, lo sa» risponde lei, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla cartellina.  
«Allora avrà pensato che l'empatia di Cameron le sarebbe fatale in un reparto pieno di malati terminali, moribondi o sofferenti.» Alza gli occhi dal pavimento per un istante. «Non che le faccia bene quando è normale.»  
«Non credo sia questo.»  
Il sussurro nervoso è diretto solo e soltanto a lui. House le strappa con un gesto casuale la cartellina, fingendo l'usuale disinteresse e approfittando della distrazione degli altri: dietro di lui, Wilson trattiene bruscamente il fiato e, senza capire come né perché, riesce anche a tornare visibile; sfoglia le altre pagine, alla ricerca di correlazioni o somiglianze con gli altri quadri clinici che sa già non saranno presenti.  
«Dobbiamo contattare gli altri ospedali. Per come avanza, è spacciata in due giorni.»  
«Foreman sarà già al lavoro. Se ha chiesto aiuto, è perché gli altri ospedali _non sanno_ che fare.»  
Il conciliabolo procede sempre più a bassa voce, ascoltato da Wilson e occhieggiato da una Elle sempre meno interessata alle _Cento gesta eroiche di Peter Petrelli dalla viva voce di Claire Bennet_ e sempre più al misterioso meeting improvvisato.  
«Chase, con me» annuncia infine House, rimettendosi in piedi e squadrando Elle con diffidenza. «Wilson?»  
«Signorina... Bishop, giusto? Devo chiederle di venire nel mio ufficio.»  
«Detta così sembra tutt'altro» e tra le occhiate omicide dell'amico e della ragazza, si affretta ad aggiungere, «Non è colpa mia. Non vorrei avessi pensato che una tipa del genere avrebbe potuto darti la _scossa_. E poi ha un nome facile, per una volta.»  
Wilson sospira, constatando che non è proprio completamente visibile. «Cameron, dovresti restare in ogni caso. La signorina Bennet ha bisogno di assistenza.» Cameron annuisce in fretta, nervosa, e torna a sedersi mentre la sala si svuota.

  


**Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, sala riunioni. Princeton, NJ**

«Parlaci del virus» esordisce, spalancando le porte e trovando Foreman alle prese con un elenco di sintomi incredibilmente lungo.  
«Non sono sicuro sia un virus.»  
«È un virus. Fregatene» obietta, per evitare un'altra schermaglia verbale. «Mi ritrovo a sapere le cose anche senza prove. Niente domande sul punto. Somiglianze?»  
«Nessuna di rilievo. È un virus che attacca solo il sistema cardiocircolatorio. Ha cominciato con i globuli rossi, attaccando solo sporadicamente i globuli bianchi» spiega, ottenendo qualche cenno poco convinto. «Sembra un tipo di virus che si rafforza col tempo, attaccando con più violenza e più cellule contemporaneamente.»  
«Potrebbe essere-»  
«Niente diagnosi differenziali, Chase.» House scuote la testa. «Attacca le cellule con DNA... mutato. È contagioso?»  
«No; probabilmente con una trasfusione di sangue potrebbe accadere, ma non si trasmette per contatto, per vie aeree o simili. Sareste già infetti, in caso contrario.» Fa una pausa, sospettoso, «Ma gran parte di queste cose le ho lasciate nel rapporto. Perché siete qui?»  
«Ci hai fatto chiamare.»  
«Io non vi ho mai mandato a chiamare» ribatte, perplesso. «Ho consegnato un fascicolo confidenziale alla caposala, chiedendole di far chiamare House dall'interfono per ritirarlo con discrezione. Non voglio che Cameron si agiti per qualcosa che non sappiamo se c'è, né tantomeno sappiamo come fermare.»  
House ride per la frustrazione, cominciando a fare dietrofront verso la doppia porta. «Chi vuole fare una corsa fino al reparto di quarantena? Non ho mai ambito ai cento metri piani.»

  


**Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Princeton, NJ**

Senza fiato per i due piani di scale scavalcati a balzelloni, anche a parecchia distanza dalla sala riesce a vedere l'assembramento di infermieri che la circondano.  
«Cameron!»  
Wilson si volta verso Chase, scuotendo la testa. «Lasciate stare, se ne stanno già occupando, non c'è bisogno.»  
«La ragazzina?»  
Scuote la testa.  
«È scappata!» sbotta la Cuddy, che immediatamente chiama la sicurezza e un istante dopo urla un «Restate dove siete!» amplificato prodigiosamente di cento volte; House si lascia sfuggire un'imprecazione e si trascina dietro Foreman, più per caso che per reale convinzione di ritrovarla. Chase si appoggia al lettino, ritraendosene immediatamente con una breve esclamazione di dolore; il dorso della mano già sanguina per il taglio accidentale con l'ennesimo frammento di vetro che quella ragazza aveva collezionato nel suo volo _angelico_.  
«Non ti andrebbe di prepararti?»  
«A cosa?» Chase squadra Elle con sospetto, inarcando lentamente le sopracciglia. La ragazza ridacchia, porta le mani dietro la schiena e non risponde – non subito, almeno: lascia che il medico, esasperato per un'attesa inutile, cerchi di rendersi utile come può nei confronti di Cameron, che continua a peggiorare lentamente e inesorabilmente.  
«Lo sai cosa sta per succedere.»  
«No che non lo so!» grida esasperato, buttando all'aria i cassetti alla ricerca di un po' di disinfettante. «Ogni tanto mi brillano le mani come se fossi un albero di Natale vivente, non so né cos'ho né se posso guarire, la mia amica è in pericolo di vita e-»  
«Sei speciale.» Elle si lascia sfuggire un'altra risatina, prima di continuare. «Come tutti.»  
«Non tutti sono mostri.»  
«Non siamo _mostri_.» L'allegria, o la follia, della ragazza si spengono in un istante, annebbiate da una definizione che probabilmente le hanno rifilato fin troppo spesso. «Siamo speciali, più degli altri. Più di tutti» aggiunge ancora, tornando a sorridere. «E sta per succedere qualcosa di molto speciale. A New York.»  
«Un convegno internazionale sui m... sulle persone speciali?» ironizza; ma Chase sgrana tanto d'occhi quando Elle gli risponde, tirandolo per un braccio, «Esattamente. Prima, però, ci serve una cosa a casa tua.»

  


**Appartamento di Robert Chase. Princeton, NJ**

«Ho bruciato la casa di mia nonna quando avevo sei anni, ho causato delle interruzioni di corrente in più contee in Ohio quando avevo otto anni, ho trascorso il mio nono compleanno in una camera di vetro con una soluzione di litio nel braccio e ho vissuto nello stesso edificio per sedici anni dopo che mi hanno diagnosticato illusioni paranoiche sociopatiche.» La voce di Elle è ansiosa e allo stesso tempo eccitata; gira intorno a Chase come se non avesse altra occupazione che infastidirlo mentre decide cosa portarsi dietro per quella che non può e non deve essere un'escursione a New York.  
«E poi non sono mai andata sulle montagne russe, a nuotare o con un ragazzo.»  
Chase sbuffa di soddisfazione, raccogliendo la custodia incastrata tra i cuscini del divano. «Eccola. Quindi me l'hai mandata tu? Ho riconosciuto la voce.»  
«La cassetta!» Elle squittisce letteralmente di gioia, prendendo la busta vuota dalle sue mani con estatico divertimento. «Te l'ha mandata papà; io l'ho solo rubata e ci ho aggiunto un regalino... non sapevo a chi avesse avuto intenzione di mandarla, Robbie, non pensavo nemmeno che avessi dei poteri come me!»  
«Robbie... è un soprannome orrendo.»  
Per tutta risposta Elle fa formicolare una scarica lungo il suo braccio, che si ritrae d'istinto per la scossa.  
«Ma sei matta?!» grida, scuotendo la mano che è tornata a pulsare di luce propria.  
«Eddai, Robbie, per un po' di _movimento_!» risponde. Chase non sa come fa ad abbagliarla dritta negli occhi: sa solo che la luce si fa più intensa e che scivola dalle sue mani, illuminando tutta la stanza. Elle scuote la testa per riprendersi dal flash, aspettando qualche istante per vederci bene, e poi, con un sorriso, gli lancia un'altra scarica. _Più forte_.  
«Sei matta» geme, ancora dolorante per l'elettricità che gli ha attraversato il corpo, e protende la mano verso di lei. La pulsazione della luce accelera, l'energia erompe dalle sue dita e si concentra in un sottile, vorticante raggio dorato che attraversa la stanza, accarezza il disordine e si scaglia come un pugno nello stomaco di Elle, che barcolla e cade per terra scompostamente.  
«Oh, Dio» è tutto ciò che riesce a dire. «Scusami, io non pensavo che... stai bene?» I capelli della ragazza le nascondono il viso, ma il respiro, seppur accennato, è evidente, e Chase sospira di sollievo. «Stai bene?» ripete, chinandosi su di lei: Elle apre gli occhi di scatto, alza il viso di un paio di centimetri e lo bacia a fior di labbra, fugace.  
«Ora sai tutto ciò che c'è da sapere su di me. Non mi posso permettere il lusso di diventare più interessante di così» dice in una risatina, non aspettandosi commenti diversi da un altro gemito di dolore, mentre gli invia la terza scarica elettrica lungo la spina dorsale.

  


**Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, sala riunioni. Princeton, NJ**

«Stai registrando?»  
«Sì, solo un secondo» conferma una voce fuori campo. «Quanti saranno, venti, venticinque metri? Da non credere.»  
«Io vado!» grida la ragazza, e l'operatore non fa in tempo a urlare «D'accordo» che si è già lanciata da un'impalcatura, sfracellandosi al suolo. L'inquadratura traballa ed è possibile ascoltare il rumore di una corsa affrettata – chiunque abbia ripreso la scena, è corso in suo aiuto.  
«È spaventoso.»  
Cuddy boccheggia man mano che le immagini vanno avanti sullo schermo e il corpo di Claire si ricompone e si raddrizza; la ragazza si rialza, le ferite si richiudono e le ossa tornano a posto per la seconda volta da quando la cassetta è nelle mani di Chase. Poi si avvicina all'inquadratura che tremola leggermente.  
«Sono Claire Bennet. Era il tentativo numero sei» dice, e l'ultima ferita, quella sul volto, si chiude davanti ai loro occhi. Chase porta avanti il nastro fino al punto che gli interessa: sbircia con la coda dell'occhio il sorrisetto di Elle che si mostra, identico, nello schermo.  
«Questa scena è stata registrata a Odessa, Texas, ma qualcuno progetta di spostare la streghetta a New York City, magari con qualche tappa intermedia per non dare troppo nell'occhio. Ci sarà qualcuno sulla sua strada che riuscirà a mettere in gabbia l'uccellino? Lo scopriremo nella prossima puntata. Baci baci».  
«Tutto molto interessante» commenta Wilson, una mano invisibile affondata tra i capelli. «Ma a parte sapere che c'è qualcosa che non sappiamo, non ci aiuta a risolvere il problema Cameron. Cos'ha?»  
«Giuro che non lo so.» Elle si sente quattro paia di occhi puntati addosso, e sbatte un piede per terra in segno di stizza. «Davvero!» insiste. «Mio padre ha la mania per i segreti... non che sia l'unico. Le fiale servono a dare _potere_ e dovevano essere custodite qui perché nessuno ne fosse a conoscenza.»  
«Evidentemente qualcuno lo era.»  
«Impossibile. L'operazione era segreta, perfino all'interno della Compagnia nessuno ne era a conoscenza. Ne sappiamo qualcosa solo io, mio padre e il signor Linderman.»  
House si lascia sfuggire un gemito sonoro. «Oh, andiamo, non mi sembri la persona più capace del mondo a tenere un segreto.»  
«Il punto è» interviene Cuddy a voce più alta, per evitare che la situazione degeneri più di quanto non lo sia già, «che qualcuno aveva interesse a sperimentare questo... prodotto. Su di noi, perché avrebbe potuto trafugarle e basta. Il che indica che è all'interno della tua organizzazione.»  
«Mio padre ha accuratamente predisposto ogni cosa. Devo avvisarlo. È a New York da Linderman, vicino a Kirby Plaza. La Compagnia avrà sicuramente un antidoto contro le fiale.»  
«Veniamo con te. E non accettiamo rifiuti.» Il ghigno di House è sottile, quasi invisibile, e l'acqua che le scaglia addosso strizzando la bottiglia sul tavolo fa appena in tempo a bagnarla prima che la ragazza, rancorosa, scagli il fulmine che le si ritorce contro, stordendola sul colpo.  
«Cuddy, fatti mandare un cavo metallico. Jimmy, vai a prendere un po' di bottiglie. E qualcuno dica a Foreman di tenere d'occhio le condizioni di Cameron, mentre andiamo a farci un giro.» Riflette qualche istante. «Io non ho intenzione di guidare. Mi interessa di più sorvegliare la biondina, perché se lo chiedo a qualcun altro sarebbe capacissimo di finirci a letto insieme.»

  


**Sulla strada per Kirby Plaza. New York City, NY**

«Maledetto stronzo!» ringhia rabbiosa, dimenandosi in un continuo scricchiolio di molle e plastica che spruzza goccioline d'acqua un po' ovunque; Elle si guarda bene dal creare altre scariche elettriche che troverebbero solo la strada del suo corpo, e Chase e House sono troppo lontani – separati da una fila di sedili della monovolume – per tentare di avventarsi su di loro e far loro quanto più male possibile. «Robbie, mi fidavo di te!»  
«Di lui?» esclama House con teatralità. «Voi donne siete tutte uguali. Un faccino angelico, due moine, un sorrisino e perdete la testa. Prendi Wilson, è il manipolatore più bastardo della terra, eppure lui che ha gli occhioni da cucciolo passa per l'eroe, e io sempre e solo per il cattivo insensibile e cinico perché dico le cose come stanno.»  
Chase non risponde né all'uno né all'altra: continua a concentrarsi sulla guida, imboccando l'uscita autostradale. Al primo incrocio in cui gli è possibile parcheggiare, però, inchioda bruscamente sul freno e si volta a fissare Elle, che mima l'atto di sputargli in faccia. Protende la mano verso di lei – e House ridacchia, già a conoscenza di ciò che sta per succedere, – lanciando quel tanto di energia luminosa che basta per abbagliarla fino allo stordimento.  
«Non la sopportavo più» si giustifica, riavviando il motore e stringendosi nelle spalle, senza guardarlo e senza riuscire a trattenere un sorrisetto.  
«Ehi ehi, c'è un rivale per Wilson. Volete rubarmi il mestiere.»  
«Intontisco anche te col flash, se vuoi.»  
«E io che volevo farti delle _avances_ » sospira divertito. «Bel ringraziamento per chi ti si concede gratis. Cuddy ci è sempre dietro?»  
«Naturalmente.» Chase schiaccia l'acceleratore.

  


**Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Princeton, NJ**

«Pressione in diminuzione. Funzionalità epatiche al novanta per cento.»  
Foreman resta a fissare il corpo incosciente di Cameron, impotente. Niente ha funzionato, finora, e lei non dà segno né di risvegliarsi, né di rispondere in qualsiasi modo ai trattamenti: sembra avviata verso un'autodistruzione esplosiva che non può essere fermata.  
Prova per la decima volta a chiamare House o uno qualsiasi degli altri che stanno con House, invano. _Come possono dimenticarsi di lei?_

  


**Kirby Plaza. Midtown, New York City, NY**

Sylar abbassa la mano lentamente, godendosi il volo di Bennet attraverso la piazza.  
«Perché ti ci è voluto tanto?» sibila, guardandolo con la stessa aria di sfida che vede riflessa negli occhi di Peter. «Sbaglio o ti avevo già ucciso?»  
«Non ha funzionato.»  
La presa invisibile gli schiaccia il collo da entrambi i lati in una stretta che lo soffoca senza scampo.

  


**Nei pressi del loft di Isaac Mendez. Lower Manhattan, New York City, NY**

«Fermi!»  
Chase fa scattare subito le mani in aria alla vista della pistola puntata contro di loro, lasciando cadere la bottiglia d'acqua che si riversa sul marciapiede.  
«Io non posso alzare le mani, agente, sono invalido» commenta House in tono dolente, appoggiandosi contro il muro. «Non vorrei sembrarle scortese, ma abbiamo un'ospite in auto e l'atmosfera potrebbe _farsi elettrica_ , se non la teniamo d'occhio. È una bambina molto cattiva.»  
Chase si volta a guardare la sua auto – Elle giace ancora svenuta, o almeno così gli sembra: non ha già dimenticato ciò che è stata capace di fingere soltanto poche ore prima – e torna a fissare il poliziotto. _Maledizione, non sappiamo neanche dove cercare questo Linderman o il palazzo della... Compagnia!_  
Matt continua a tenerli sotto tiro, accorgendosi dell'arrivo di un'altra auto che parcheggia in modo pessimo a poca distanza e dalla quale si catapultano altre due persone... no, una persona e mezza. «Cosa sapete della Compagnia?»  
«Come-»  
«Il come non vi interessa. Le domande le faccio io» intima, ma il baccano proveniente da un locale poco distante sembra riscuoterlo. «Siete fortunati che ho un'emergenza per le mani, o vi avrei arrestato all'istante.»  
«Agente... nell'auto del dottor Chase e del dottor House c'è un'impiegata di questa Compagnia.» Cuddy cerca di essere conciliante come può, cercando di reprimere il panico per le condizioni di Cameron. «Ha partecipato a un complotto che ha visto vittime cinque medici del Princeton-Plainsboro, nel New Jersey: uno di questi è in grave pericolo di vita e ciò che può salvarla è nell'edificio della Compagnia a Kirby Plaza.»  
Matt sembra pensarci su seriamente: abbassa la pistola, continuando però a reggerla con entrambe le mani. «Non mi sembra che gli emissari della Compagnia facciano sconti. Come avete fatto a fermarla?»  
«Non se lo immagina?» House fa un cenno in direzione di Wilson, che appare e scompare ad ogni respiro un po' più profondo degli altri. «Oltre a lui, alla sua sinistra Lampadina Vivente, alla sua destra la nuova Liza Minnelli, e chi le sta parlando ha la scomodissima abilità di sapere cose che non dovrebbe sapere, come il colore delle sue mutande o il potere telepatico che sta usando per controllare se le stiamo dicendo la verità.»  
«Oh, okay» si rilassa quanto può. «Ma dovevo controllare, no?» Indica un punto in fondo alla strada, dove i palazzi sembrano distanziarsi notevolmente ed è possibile scorgere un punto arancione. «Kirby Plaza è quella. Io sto andando lì.»  
«La mano armata della legge può fare sempre comodo» commenta House, facendo forza sul suo bastone.

  


**Kirby Plaza. Midtown, New York City, NY**

«Credevi davvero che ti avrei lasciato rovinare tutto? Per farti diventare il grande eroe?» commenta sprezzante, voltandosi quel tanto che basta per bloccare a mezz'aria i proiettili che, uno dopo l'altro, Matt gli esplode contro, per poi rimandarglieli tutti indietro in un colpo solo. Cuddy trattiene uno strillo a viva forza con le mani, sentendole tremare sotto gli effetti dei suoi ultrasuoni; Sylar li vede ugualmente.  
«Questa piazza si va affollando. Pronto per il concerto, Peter?» Lo sballotta debolmente per aria, fronteggiando i quattro nuovi arrivati con sufficienza. Chase vede le sue mani brillare più che mai e le protende contro di lui, deviandogli il braccio con forza.  
Un rumore metallico, uno schianto secco, riecheggia nel deserto della piazza.  
«Wilson!» L'avvertimento di House non è davvero necessario: Wilson sparisce all'istante nell'attimo stesso in cui l'idrante comincia ad attraversare lo spazio vuoto tra loro e Sylar per colpirlo, sfregiando violentemente l'asfalto dove si trovava fino a pochi istanti prima. Senza perdere la presa telecinetica su Peter e con Matt ancora incosciente, Sylar si sforza solo per qualche istante, ed estrae allo stesso modo un altro idrante che esplode in uno spruzzo d'acqua alto un paio di metri.  
«Altri aspiranti al ruolo di eroi?» mormora, guardando i quattro medici che ricambiano, atterriti e sdegnati, la sua attenzione. «Poteri bellissimi. Mi piacerebbe molto averli.» Fa roteare un altro paio di volte la colonnina metallica a mezz'aria, e dal dilatarsi degli occhi di House _capisce che ha capito_. L'attacco, stavolta, è destinato direttamente a lui.  
«House, no!» grida, e l'urlo di Cuddy si abbatte sotto forma di potenti scosse prima contro l'idrante divelto, poi contro lo stesso Sylar, che barcolla ed è costretto ad allentare per un istante la stretta su Peter, che continua a dibattersi ma riesce a prendere il fiato necessario per non soffocare. Chase lo abbaglia dirigendo la luce delle mani direttamente sui suoi occhi, senza preavviso, e poi direttamente contro il suo stomaco, come poche ore prima con Elle: la telecinesi s'interrompe e Peter rantola per terra, tossendo alla ricerca di aria. Sylar sradica un parchimetro, bullone dopo bullone, e lo richiama a sé con lo stesso potere, utilizzandolo come un martello su di lui; si prepara a ripetere l'attacco, ma il colpo viene fermato a metà. I medici scattano verso i due feriti – Wilson verso Bennet, gli altri raggiungono Mohinder che tenta di fare il possibile nei confronti di Matt – ma Chase si ferma a guardare Niki che fa mulinare il parchimetro e colpisce con violenza inaudita Sylar: scaglia un altro raggio luminoso direttamente sul volto di quest'ultimo, sperando che serva a qualcosa, prima di assistere il ferito. Nessuno si cura della lotta tra i due condotta a suon di pugni, per qualche minuto; tornano a prestarvi attenzione, però, quando le mani di Peter irradiano una luminescenza rossastra, che sembra atterrirlo al punto da far risuonare le sue grida disperate per tutta Kirby Plaza, e quando un orientale comparso dal nulla infilza Sylar con _una spada da samurai_ , prima di venir scagliato via in un rantolo dal suo ultimo attacco telecinetico.  
«Non è la tua stessa luce» sussurra Cuddy, premendosi la giacca di House sulla fronte e insistendo per far arrivare al più presto un'ambulanza per Matt.  
«No.»  
«Claire!»  
I tre si voltano al richiamo all'unisono di Peter e Wilson: la ragazza gli sta puntando contro una pistola, quella raccolta ai piedi del padre che ancora si tiene la mano ferita.  
«Coraggio, spara. Sei l'unica che può farlo.»  
«Ti scongiuro, dimmi che c'è un altro modo» piange; la mano che stringe la sua arma trema. In qualche modo, tutti gli occhi sono puntati su di lei, e tutti, compresa se stessa, sanno che non riuscirà mai a farlo.  
«Spara. Non c'è un altro modo.»  
Claire si guarda intorno un'ultima volta – i medici dell'ospedale, suo padre, altri uomini, il corpo di Sylar immobile sull'asfalto – prima di rafforzare la presa sulla pistola. Il singhiozzo si trasforma in un gridolino di paura, quando qualcuno piomba davanti a lei _dal cielo_.  
«Sì che c'è un altro modo» le dice l'uomo, abbassando la canna della pistola verso il terreno. «Il futuro non è inciso nella pietra.»  
«Ho assorbito il suo potere» grida Peter, sempre più vicino al limite. «E non riesco a controllarlo. Non c'è niente da fare.»  
Davanti agli occhi dei medici gli avvenimenti si susseguono troppo in fretta per poter essere compresi: il dialogo tra i tre si fa sempre più concitato e inudibile – un dialogo dal quale si sentono estraniati, e lo sono – e poi i due uomini _volano via_ , lasciando Claire in lacrime a guardare il cielo che li accoglie. Bennet si avvicina a lei, barcollando e stringendola a sé.  
L'esplosione illumina il cielo a giorno, senza altro rumore che un brontolio lievissimo che si confonde con una raffica di vento un po' più forte delle altre. Chase, House, Wilson e Cuddy si riparano gli occhi, guardando la sfera di luce che, dopo aver raggiunto la sua massima estensione, si contrae altrettanto rapidamente fino a diventare un puntolino luminoso, e poi più nulla.

  


La bambina che avevano intravisto a poca distanza "dalla Wonder Woman bionda armata di parchimetro", come ha provato a definirla House in un tentativo piuttosto flebile di sdrammatizzare la situazione, si libera della loro presenza e raggiunge Suresh, che assiste i paramedici nel trasbordo di Matt. «... sei il mio grande eroe» riescono a sentire, prima che le porte dell'ambulanza si chiudano.  
La vibrazione del cellulare interrompe il silenzio e l'immobilità generale.  
«House.»  
«Cameron sta peggiorando.»  
«Un attimo» attiva il vivavoce, facendo un cenno a Wilson – alla sua testa, perlomeno – perché si avvicini in fretta. «Okay, parla.»  
«Il virus si è diffuso in quasi tutto il sistema cardiocircolatorio, cominciando ad attaccare anche fegato e milza. Se continua a dimostrarsi così aggressivo, avremo meno tempo del previsto.»  
«Meno tempo _quanto_?»  
«Una manciata di ore, Chase.»  
L'annuncio sciocca i quattro medici, che ammutoliscono all'istante.  
«Trasfusioni di sangue zero negativo e drenaggio del sangue infetto presente.»  
«È solo un palliativo, Cuddy.»  
«Non ho intenzione di-»  
«Virus del sangue?» La voce che li interrompe è bassa e allarmata. «È una...» Mohinder esita, incerto sulla definizione da dare.  
«Sì, ha DNA mutato» completa per lui House. «Cosa sai?»  
«Che può essere curato.»  
Dopo qualche minuto di spiegazioni concitate, Foreman viene assalito da quattro voci differenti che gli ordinano di cercare le sacche di sangue giuste tra le donazioni ricevute negli ultimi mesi. Chase agita il pugno in segno di vittoria, portando poi immediatamente dopo la mano dietro la schiena non appena la vede illuminarsi nuovamente senza controllo.

  


**In un punto tra Kirby Plaza e la Residenza Petrelli. Midtown-Manhattan, New York City, NY**

«Scusate l'assenza. Impegni improrogabili mi hanno tenuta lontana dall'azione.»  
«Non credo di conoscerla.» Cuddy squadra con sospetto la distinta signora che li attende accanto alle loro auto, presumibilmente da non molto tempo a giudicare dall'espressione soddisfatta, in compagnia di un uomo alto dalla pelle scura e di una brunetta dal volto compiaciuto. Wilson riappare completamente, Chase non brilla più di luce propria.  
«Giusto. Vi abbiamo osservato, ma non siamo stati presentati. Il mio nome è Angela Petrelli.»  
«Siete un po' troppi per i miei gusti, voi Petrelli. Non c'erano dei suoi parenti a fare _KA-BOOM_ nell'alto dei cieli, poco fa?»  
«Un tragico incidente, dottor House» risponde, senza la minima traccia di dolore o rimorso, come se fosse un lutto vecchio di anni e ormai superato, o come se non conoscesse affatto le persone _esplose_ nel tentativo di non far saltare in aria New York. "Vecchia pipistrella bastarda" è il sussurro, perfettamente udibile, che cade nel silenzio. Né Angela né i suoi compagni sembrano aver recepito l'insulto, o quantomeno non danno a vederlo.  
«Mi dispiace di avervi coinvolto in una situazione tanto spiacevole. Testare la Formula su soggetti completamente esterni alla Compagnia si è rivelata un'opzione rischiosa, me ne scuso sinceramente.»  
«È stata lei?» grida Cuddy, stupita della mancanza di effetti collaterali ultrasonici. Candice fa un passo avanti, mutando istantaneamente in un paramedico sconosciuto, e un battito di ciglia dopo nella donna scheletrica del duplice attentato in corsia, in Cuddy, nella caposala del Princeton-Plainsboro, in Foreman, in House, nella _Wonder Woman bionda armata di parchimetro_ e nell'infermiera ricciuta che ha portato il referto di Cameron; ogni trasformazione suscita reazioni sempre più stupefatte e rabbiose, e quando Candice torna se stessa la reazione di Chase è immediata: allunga le mani verso i tre, furente, attendendo invano che la luce scaturisca dalle sue dita.  
«Temo che dovrà abituarsi a imporre le mani soltanto per qualche miracolo, dottore» annuncia Angela con sottile soddisfazione, mentre l'uomo si avvicina e poggia le mani sulle fronti di Chase e Wilson; entrambi sono costretti ad inginocchiarsi, e Candice si affretta a iniettare qualcosa con due siringhe prese da una valigetta spuntata chissà dove. «Vorrei rassicurarvi» specifica poi agli altri due, con candore. «È un antidoto alla formula: sottrae i vostri poteri. Il contatto fisico serve soltanto per rimuovere i ricordi.»  
«Allora si sbrighi» esclama Cuddy con sollievo.  
«Non così in fretta. Cameron?»  
«Provvederemo allo stesso trattamento» lo rassicura Angela, prima che l'Haitiano cancelli anche la sua memoria. Candice si volta verso di lei, cercando la cosa giusta da dire.  
«Non hai fatto un cattivo lavoro, Candice. Ma l'errore che hai commesso vanifica gran parte dei nostri successi degli ultimi giorni.»  
Abbassa il capo, conficcando la siringa nell'avambraccio di House. «Sono stata ingannata.»  
«Che, detto da te, significa un vero fallimento.» La voce di Angela è spaventosamente fredda, distaccata. «Sai cosa fare, per rimediare.»  
Candice annuisce. I suoi tacchi riecheggiano nella strada che la riporta a Kirby Plaza.  
« _Tu sais déjà qu'elle échouera_.» [1]  
« _Ça ne m'importe pas_ » [2] risponde. Guarda il cielo sgombro da nuvole. «Dovrò fare tutto da sola in ogni caso.»

  


_Essere speciali è una componente irrinunciabile di ogni essere umano. Nei momenti migliori e in quelli peggiori della propria vita, durante i crimini più efferati, le azioni più deprecabili, l'incoscienza, l'egoismo o semplicemente la vita quotidiana di ogni giorno, in ognuno di noi brilla una scintilla speciale: a volte illumina tutta la nostra persona, più spesso è flebile e intermittente, eppure non si spegne mai._  
 _Ognuno è l'artefice del proprio destino, secondo una vocazione che ad occhi inesperti può sembrare un binario invalicabile in cui la nostra vita viene lanciata a folle velocità; eppure restano quegli insondabili momenti in cui possiamo attivare lo scambio, cambiare le rotaie su cui corriamo, oppure lasciare tutto invariato e continuare dritti per la strada segnata. E anche allora, abbiamo qualche opzione in più che restare a guardare il muro contro cui ci schianteremo o la stazione ferroviaria di arrivo. Possiamo rendere il nostro viaggio confortevole e sicuro, fino alla fine._  
 _Per noi, e per i passeggeri che decidiamo di imbarcare._

  


**Quattro mesi dopo. Appartamento di Mohinder Suresh. Brooklyn, New York City, NY**  


«Non dovrei mangiare un po' di verdura, una volta ogni tanto?»  
«Be', ecco perché ti ho preso una pizza alle verdure, furbacchiona» le risponde, facendole l'occhiolino. «E in più ho preso il tuo gelato preferito, come dessert.»  
«Stai solo cercando di corrompermi... per nascondere il fatto che non cucini mai.» Molly sembra tranquilla, tutt'altro che oppressa da inquietudini particolari – a parte _lui_ , s'intende. «Sento la mancanza di Mohinder. Lui cucina.»  
«Ehi, io _so_ cucinare» ribatte. «Ho solo pensato che potevamo parlare, se ordinavo una pizza.»  
«Parlare di cosa? Della gita in New Jersey nell'ospedale in cui nessuno si ricordava di te o di Mohinder, anche se vi avevano conosciuto? O del tuo nuovo distintivo?»  
«Credo di sapere perché non ricordino, ed è meglio così. E comunque l'esame l'ho passato a pieni voti. Sei orgogliosa di me?»  
«Forse» sorride. «Hai copiato?»  
«Perché me lo chiedi?» Matt tenta di buttarla sul ridere, ma Molly si fa terribilmente seria. _Sicura di sé_.  
«Leggere le risposte nella mente degli altri non è corretto.»  
«No, è _correttamente_ la mia abilità. Un giocatore di baseball è atletico, ma non lo accusi di imbrogliare, no?»  
«Non è la stessa cosa.»  
Matt ha la gola secca. Si rende conto di avere _urgentemente_ bisogno di cambiare discorso. Forse quello della professoressa Gerber è un buon argomento da affrontare con lo stomaco pieno di mozzarella e verdure.

  


**Appartamento di Allison Cameron. Princeton, NJ**

«Sei incantevole.» Chase è piacevolmente sorpreso, ma si compiace della sua eleganza – e, marginalmente, tira un sospiro di sollievo per la propria: aveva temuto di aver esagerato sul serio meditando sulla scelta della cravatta, dopotutto.  
«Grazie» commenta con un sorriso, accomodandosi nervosamente una ciocca di capelli ribelle. «Non ricordavo neanche di aver comprato questo vestito, sai?»  
«Eppure sembra nuovo» le fa notare.  
«Già. Un vero mistero.» Si stringe nelle spalle, un po' infastidita dall'umidità della sera. «Hai già qualche programma per la serata?»  
Chase fa una smorfia misteriosa. «Non saprei. È martedì, avremo la città tutta per noi.»  
«Sperando che House non ci segua di nuovo.»  
«Ha già avuto quello che voleva. Più o meno.»  
«Spiarci mentre facevamo sesso?» domanda, dubbiosa. Chase chiude la porta per lei.  
«Trovare un argomento di cui spettegolare. Poteva esserci anche la Cuddy con Wilson, nello sgabuzzino, e sarebbe stato lo stesso.»  
«Dio, che immagine» Cameron sorride. Si lascia accompagnare in macchina e attende che lui salga a sua volta, prima di sporgersi dalla sua parte per baciarlo lievemente sulle labbra.  
«Ahi» geme Chase, ritraendosi. «Ho preso la scossa» ride, fissandola con un'espressione curiosa.  
«Strano.»  
«Un vero mistero» commenta scimmiottandola e baciandola nuovamente. Il lampione che illumina la loro auto si spegne di colpo, ma nessuno dei due ci fa davvero caso.  


**FINE**

  
[1] "Sai già che fallirà."  
[2] "Non mi interessa più."


End file.
